Secret Temptation
by Origami.Ninja
Summary: I know it was accidental. I know that we'll never be together. I know what happened that night will never happen again. But why can't I stop thinking about you, and I want you even more than before?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. o_o Goodness, has it really been 4 months? Wow. Gomenasai, my writing inspiration died. T_T I wrote this sometime ago, and it'll probably be confusing for you readers. Shoot, I myself couldn't understand it! I tried to make it as understandable as possible, and I'm uncertain if I wanna continue this, cause I totally failed with **_Librarian Feelings. _**Anyways, I give you, **_Secret Temptation._**

enjoy. :)

* * *

The night sky never could've been more beautiful. The stars glowing wonderously, the moon shining brightly. The weather just right enough to go out. It was a

little past midnight, and the trees swayed quietly in the breeze, and the fireflies buzzing around in the forest of Konoha. But deep in the forest, there were no fireflies. No swaying trees,

no glowing stars. Only the beautiful moon, shining through the thick tree branches, peeping through an ended scene of two lovers. There they layed, on their backs, side-by-side.

They were hot and sweaty, panting hard. The boy was the first to get up, feeling good to have a small breeze touch his sweltering skin. He put his pants on, and as he searched for his

black tshirt, the girl's panting ended and she too got up and sesrched for her clothes. She found her clothes, along with his tshirt. She turned to him, holding the particle of clothing out to

him. Instead of grabbing the shirt, he gripped hard on her wrist, pulling it upwards, causing her to wince.

"S-sasuke, what're you-"

"This never happened, Hyuuga. Got it?"

She stared up at him, seeing his dark, cold eyes. Hurt in her eyes, she quietly replied. "Of-of course."

"Good."

He snatched his shirt, putting it on and walking away, with no other word exchanged. The white-eyed girl watched him walk away, her hair still messy, her cheeks still somewhat flushed,

and the sticky fluid that combined them together tinkling down her leg. They knew what they did was wrong and sinful. They both saw it was unexpected, and also an accident.

* * *

It was 3 months later, spring time. The clear blue sky and heated sun shone over the amazing Konoha High School. Over in class 2-A, a conversation was being held. Well, more like

troubled buzzing of silly fangirls. The untouchable Uchiha Sasuke was chosen for class duty for the week. The problem was that instread of any fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke, the _girl _chosen for

class duty also was Hyuuga Hinata. The whole class had a fuss about it, asking why such a innocent girl (from the guys) or a sexy boy (from the girls) had to be paired up with _that_ kind of

person. The only two people not arguing were the pair themselves, because they didnt care...on the outside.

After school was over, and everybody went home, Sasuke and Hinata did the cleaning in complete silence. To them, it was unbearable, but also calming. The sun going down, giving an

orange glow into the class room, with dim light. Tall shadows crept across the floor from the many desks in the room. As Hinata finished sweeping, she realized she missed a side. She

looked over to Sasuke who was staring out the window by his desk, resting his cheek on this closed fist. She silently gulped, before walking over there slowly, her grip tightening on the

broom. As she got closer, she noticed he was actually sleeping. She was extra quiet, and sweeped that area clean. She put away the broom, and before grabbing her bag and leaving,

she hesitated, and looked over at Sasuke. she walked over to the sleeping figure, squatted down, and watched him sleep peacefully. She wondered if he was ever okay with what

happened _that night_, and if he hated her for it. She wondered what he thinks of during the day, and if he ever wanted to tell those fangirls of his to just shut up and go away. She

wondered what his family and past was like, and what he wanted to be when he graduated school. She wanted to know everything about him, to hold him and kiss him.

"Sasuke..." she quietly whispered.

She continued to stare at the silent figure before her. "...I'm sorry, but ever since that night, I've been thinking of you constantly. I'm in love with you."

After a few seconds, she got up, her hand on the desk to support her. As she started to walk away, she felt a grasp on her wrist. She gasped, and jolted around, now staring down to

two dark, cold eyes. Sasuke stood up, and grabbed her other hand, backing her up to the desk behind her. Hinata was so scared, she didnt have the guts to even look him in the

eye. Sasuke grabbed her chin, forcefully moving it up to see his face. Then the next thing Hinata knew, she felt Sasuke's lips against hers. Hinata froze, wide-eyed. She was so

confused of Sasuke's actions, she didnt know how to react, until she felt his hands hoisting her up on the desk. He ran kisses down her neck, where he stopped there and began sucking

her neck. Hinata ripped out a moan, and tilted her head back more, her mind completely blank. Hinata couldn't believe this was happening. She couldnt believe Sasuke had his hand

wrapped around her, while she ran her fingers through his dark locks of hair. She couldnt believe the heat that was growing by the second, and the closeness between them. Sasuke

began unbuttoning Hinata's shirt, as he kissed her over and over. Hinata closed her eyes, and shuddered in pleasure when she felt his hand grasped her hot mounds, his fingers rubbing

her nipples. She moaned louder, feeling a greater sensation when she felt his mouth sucking one of her nipples, the other pinching and massaging. Then, she felt his fingers petting her

between her legs. Hinata began panting, and moaned out his name.

"S-saaasukee...ahh.."

Sasuke stopped. He let go of Hinata, and quickly grabbed his bag, running out of the classroom. The sound of the classroom door slamming echoed through the room, before becoming

silent again. Hinata stayed where she was, on the desk; supporting herself with her elbow, her other hand clutching her unbuttoned shirt together. She didnt bother to look back, she

was just so shocked of what he did. Instead, she stared at the sunset that was showing before her, as she felt her

tears stream down her face.

* * *

Drop-dead confusing, right? Yeeeeaahh. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

_ enjoy, darlings.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat there, his back against the classroom door, hearing the quiet sobs from this "accidental lover." He closed his eyes, letting out a silent sigh, before getting back up and

walking on out. He struggled to walk, because his pants still felt hot and tight.

_Crap. I need to calm this down before stepping out of school grounds_, he thought. He walked a slower pace, scratching the back of his head. His mind was kept on Hinata, and what he

overheard.

_"Sasuke...I'm sorry, but since that night I've been thinking of you constantly. I'm in love with you."_

She... loves me? He thought. It didn't seem possible, because the only time they had spent together was that night 3 months ago. Since then, she followed his orders and they went their

separate ways... until a few moments ago. Sasuke found a way to calm his 'situation' down, and was able to reach home without any suspicion or fan-girl witnesses. He opened his door

and headed into his room, passing by empty bedrooms. He dropped his bag on the floor and stripped down before stepping into the shower, running his head over the cold water and

thinking about anything to keep Hinata out of his head.

_Sasuke..._

_...I'm in love with you_

_Saasuukee... Ahhh..._

_S-sasuke-_

"Dammit!" Sasuke smashed his fist on the wall. "Why the hell did I do that..."

* * *

The halls and classrooms of the school cleared, for it was finally the weekend. Sasuke and Hinata did their cleaning in pure silence, and lots of distance the rest of their cleaning week.

Sasuke never gave her eye contact, and constantly avoided her. But Hinata was desperate for an explanation, always trying to speak up whenever they had their chance alone. As for

Sasuke, he was desperate to leave as soon as possible. When he finished cleaning the last window, he tossed the spray and towel in the closet and grabbed his bag. He pulled open the

door, stepping out of the classroom.

"S-Sasuke-san!"

_Shit._

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his other shoulder against the door frame. He watched his classmate grab the book on their sensei's desk, and then raised it up.

"W-we need to complete the entry t-together..."

Sasuke showed no expression as his reaction. Although inside, he was somewhat panicking. He calmly walked over where Hinata was and pulled the chair in front of her, and plopped

down on it backwards, his arms crossed on the back rest. Sasuke watched Hinata write her name and date in the cleaning entry box. He moved his eyes upward, now starting to notice

her astonishing features. Her eyes were beautiful, because they gave a soft and warm feeling. Her cheeks were somewhat flushed, giving her porcelain skin a nice glow. Her lips... They

looked too tempting, so sexy, like she was begging to be kissed. His eyes stopped at her cleavage, suddenly remembering what he did the other day. To prevent his "situation" again, he

turned his gaze to the window, watching the orange sunset.

_What the hell? Why does she look so different? It's like..._

Sasuke turned his head back, his gaze on her again.

_... I'm seeing her as someone more._

Hinata closed the book quickly, snatched her bag from the side of the desk, and gave Sasuke a bow.

"I-it was nice working with you, S-sasuke-san."

_Oh god, please don't tell me that she actually means she enjoyed what happened the othe-_

Sasuke stopped his thought, because he noticed tear drops raining from the sight of her bangs, her body still bent over. She turned, hiding her face from Sasuke, and ran out before he

could hear her hiccupping tears. Sasuke hesitated, he didn't know weather to chase her, or stay in the room. He decided to stay, because chasing a girl meant you _loved _them. And Sasuke

felt no love for Hinata.

Not. One. Single. Bit.

It's not that he was breaking her heart on purpose; it's just that he never thought of her that way this entire time.

"That baka," Sasuke muttered. "She made me loose the damn page to today's entry."

Sasuke fumbled through the pages, seeing the black-ink writings of the past entries written by his other classmates. He was finally able to find todays date, and before he wrote his

name, he paused, reading what Hinata wrote. Her handwriting was neat and plain, ulnike the other girls' writing in the class. He scanned through the page, and read the comment she

wrote at the bottom. Over and over again. Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the comment Hinata wrote.

_Uchiha-san and I cleaned the whole room, pure speck-clean. Cleaning with him has made me feel very lighthearted, even though we worked in reticence the whole time. But, even through the_

_silence, __it makes me happy just being around his presence._

Sasuke closed the book, placed it back on the sensei's desk, and grabbed his bag to leave. Through the hallways, he looked out the window to see Hinata walking out of the school

entrance. He stared down at her, like he was understanding her affection toward him. _This girl... is strange._

Hinata stopped her tracks by the entrance of the school. She turned, and looked up at the building to see Sasuke's eye staring down at her. She showed no emotion, and just simply

stared back at him. _This boy... _

Sasuke didn't flinch back when he saw her staring back at him. He felt something in his chest, and before he knew it, he walked away from the window. Hinata

looked down at the ground, wiped her tears, and proceeded to walk home.

* * *

Does this satify our needs? LOL, i tried a second chapterr. :P &sorry this chapter was kinda short. but, was it good? lemme knoww! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 is coming soon.

* * *

Days passed, and the two kept their usual distance. But every now and then, they would bump into each other. Every time it happened, they would stare into each other's eyes, and then

look away, before any further discussion. While during that split second, they always felt an ache in their chest.

A month passed with no exchanged word or motion. They didn't even speak days before their annual School Festival. Their class decided to host a maid cafe, since all the other classes

didn't decide on that choice. At the time of getting the menus and costumes ready, Hinata felt the need to do more work than others, willing to do anything to get Sasuke out of her mind.

Sasuke hardly did any work, because there wasn't any work for him to do, or he was just being lazy. After the props were set, the class gave each classmate a role. Most girls were the

waitresses, including Hinata. The boys were food providers, and advertisers. Sasuke was forced to be a waiter, full majority vote by the girls, except one that didn't vote, and didn't care.

By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted and ecstatic about the festival tomorrow. Although Sasuke and Hinata hoped nothing could go wrong tomorrow, Hinata was just as

curious to see Sasuke as a waiter, and Sasuke imagined Hinata as a waitress.

* * *

A beautiful sunny day shone over Konoha High, for they were hosting their annual School Festival. Costumes of cosplay and stands of delicious food was seen everywhere you'd turn.

Balloons, eye-popping signs, and the people of all demographics maneuvered their way through the crowded halls and yard.

Over on the 3rd floor, a maid cafe was held. There were beautiful girls in the shortest skirts and tightest shirts. Boys of all grades held a long line for this cafe, to catch a glimpse of the

famous "2nd years' maid outfits." Girls of all grades were in that line too, to see Sasuke Uchiha in a "waiter suit." Things were running smoothly, everyone doing their job and all. Hinata

was picking up left-over plates when she spotted Sasuke let one of the guys know that he was heading out for a break. He gave his classmates a glare, who were about to protest that

he's the reason they get more female customers, even though they hated to admit it. Sasuke shrugged them off and left anyway, along with other screaming fangirls following him behind.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at him throughout the whole day. He really was gorgeous in that black apron, with his hair gelled back, and his black long-sleeve buttoned up shirt... Hinata

was always so distracted, she even broke a plate or two. But being honest about her relationship with Sasuke, she tried her best to look away whenever his back wasn't facing her.

"Hinata!"

She jolted around, gripping her pad of paper and pen of orders. "H-hai?"

Her classmate looked at her funny. "We ran out of a few supplies. Care to grab more in the storage building?"

Hinata handed her the notebook and pen. "H-hai..."

Hinata maneuvered her way through the tough and tight crowd until she was able to go to the first years' building, which wasn't being used for the festival. Hinata sighed in relief, being

able to walk down empty halls.

_'Now...What room did our class save for storage?'_ she thought as she was walking up the stairs to the second-floor. As she turned around to go up the second part of the stairs, she heard

a metal clang at the top of the stairs. She jumped, and walked more slowly up the stairs, her clutching hand held tight against her chest. As she got closer, she heard panting. Once she

reached the second floor, she turned, and witnessed Sasuke Uchiha. He was sweating, and limping. One hand was holding his chest, the other holding the wall. His eyes were on the

floor, but they soon spotted Hinata's white ones. He stopped his walking, and tried to sit up straighter for a better view of her. Hinata had a worried look on her face, looking at Sasuke

up and down.

_What happened to him? He was fine a moment ago, who could've done this?_

Hinata reached out her hand, "S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke collapsed onto the floor, and Hinata rushed to help him.

_He looks tired, maybe he was running from those girls..._

She tried her best to take him to the nurse's office at the end of the hall, but he was too heavy, so she gave up. She let his head rest on her lap, while she rested her back against the

wall. Hinata stared down at Sasuke's sleeping form, he looked so beautiful. She brushed small hairs away from his face, cherishing the look he had. She leaned her head back, staring at

the ceiling. Then she slowly, and ever so lightly, sighed.

"Why... That night, Sasuke."

Hinata gripped her hands, feeling the tears streaming down her face.

"...How could you let it go so easily?"

"Because you and I know we're not meant for each other."

Hinata gasped, and looked down to see Sasuke awake, but not looking at her.

"Tell me, Hinata... Why do you love me so much? We've never encountered each other our whole lives."

Hinata breathed out, and gave a small smile.

"It's not about interaction that makes a person fall in love, it can just be from looking at that person, or being around them..."

Sasuke sat up, and stared at Hinata. She stared back, but soon looked away. "C'mon, we need to get back." Hinata moved her hair behind her ear, but Sasuke grabbed her arm. She

looked up, and saw Sasuke leaning in. Hinata didn't hesitate, she just closed her eyes. Their lips touched in the silence of the sun-setting hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I'm still _alive_!

* * *

The door to the nurse's office swooshed open and close quickly, along with a _click_. The two sexually active teens kept kissing, groping each other as they made their way to the small bed.

They kept kissing until Hinata fell on the bed, and she stared up at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at her with intense lust. He got on top of her and they continued their make out session.

Hot kisses were being exchanged while clothes were slowly peeling off. Sasuke began sucking her neck while touching her pussy with his fingers. She covered her mouth to hide her moans,

but Sasuke kept teasing her, kissing and licking all around her body.

"S-sasuke-kun, don't tease meeee..."

Hinata said between panting breaths. She pleaded in such a cute voice, Sasuke couldn't resist. He whipped out his cock and flipped Hinata over, her face on

the pillow and her ass in the air. Sasuke slid off her panties, noticing the strings of cum stretching along. He chuckled. "Someone's horny." Hinata's face

turned another shade of red. Then he grabbed her hips, and slammed his hard cock in.

"Ahhh, S-sasuke-kuuun..."

"H-hinata!" Sasuke moaned, it's been long since he had this feeling.

He pumped in and out of her even faster, and she couldn't hide her voice any longer.

"S-sasuke, my voice- aghh!"

"Be quiet..You don't want people to hear us.."

Hinata bit her lip and gripped the thin white sheets. She tried to control her breathing, but that was no help. Her mind was blank and spinning out of control,

but she knew that what they're doing is wrong. Especially for Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke left the room soon after their "love making," and Hinata continued to lie on the bed, staring out in space.

_How...why... w-what have I done!_

Her mind filled with one question after another, but not a single answer. _When did she and Sasuke...?_

All she remembered was that after that kiss in the hallway, something sparked. She didn't know what, or how, but she didn't care. She wanted this feeling. She wanted Sasuke. But she

knew she couldn't have him. She knew that they weren't meant to be together. But, she didn't know _why_. She later got up and fixed herself. She tried her best to get rid of the evidence,

but the room smelled of hot sex. Embarrassed, she left the window open to air out and left to go back to the festival. She remembered to bring those needed supplies, but once she got

back...

"HYUUGA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU?" The host running the cafe scolded her, and hit her head with a rolled newspaper. Hinata pleaded a

thousand apologizes, along with a thousand bows. The host sighed, "Geez, we had to get another person to get them for you. But whatever, all is good." For the next few hours, Hinata

continued her duties as a waitress. But she was curious where Sasuke went. She overheard her classmates talking about his whereabouts.

"Where did Uchiha go? That bastard was supposed to come back!"

"I heard someone saw him leave campus with his stuff, lazyass."

Hinata looked down in disappointment. _Sasuke left? He probably didn't want to see me after what happened..._

Hours passed and it was the final event: The Dance around the Fire. Hinata didn't have anyone to dance with, and she was okay with that. She watched as her classmates danced one

another, laughing and having fun. Hinata sat quietly on the benches and started up at the stars, her feet swinging back and forth. All of a sudden she felt another body sit down beside her.

It was big, and warm... A boy's body. Hinata gasped in her mind.

_S-sasuke!_

She slowly turned, and saw none-other than Naruto Uzumaki. She was a bit disappointed, but that's just one of the qualities of Mr. Uchiha: he doesn't come back for you. Hinata continued to

stare at the blond-haired boy, as he was leaning back with his hands behind him, quietly smiling and staring at the night sky.

"The sky's beautiful, right Hinata?"

She jumped a little, before replying "H-hai, Uzumaki-kun!"

He laughed. "Awe, just call me Naruto, Hinata!"

She nodded her head before saying his name.

_N-Naruto-kun..._

He smiled at her, and took her hand.

"Anyway, about that sky-thing."

Hinata watched curiously as Naruto's cheeks turned rosy, while he was trying to make out his next words.

"T-the sky may be beautiful, b-but not as beautiful as you..."

Hinata's eyes grew wide, as her cheeks turned three shades of red.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of chirping and small sunlight glimmering in his darkened room._ Shit, what time is it? _He sat up, rubbing his head as he looked for the digital numbers. It's 3

o'clock in the afternoon. He groaned when he saw bottles of alcohol next to his clock. Why does he torture himself like this? He took a shower and headed on out after taking some

medicine. Good thing there wasn't any school today. He was walking around like he usually does, when something caught his eye. He turned and saw his classmate Naruto stepping out of

the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

_Hmph, that knuckle-head._

As he was about to proceed walking, he heard a voice. A _familiar_ girl's voice.

"N-Naruto-Kun!"

Sasuke turned back, his guess correct. Naruto was pulling Hinata by the hand, happily smiling while timid Hinata was trying not to stumble and begged him to walk slower. Sasuke couldn't

believe what he was seeing. Are they really _together_? As a _couple_? Sasuke grasped his chest, feeling a sharp pain. He closed his eyes, but when he did, he

saw Hinata. She just gave him a dissapointing look, tears falling out of her eyes. She looked down, shook her head, and walked off, disappearing into the

darkness. Sasuke gasped, and opened his eyes. He breathed slowly, touching his cheek.

It was wet with tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Apologies that it's short. I promise it will be better soon. _New Stories Coming Soon!_

* * *

"Yah! S-ssasukeee-"

Hinata squeaked when her boobs were tightly grabbed, her hands covering her eyes. Her beautiful sculptured body layed across the bed, the delicate moonlight glistening on her beaded sweat. She climaxed, calling his name again.

"Oh? Already came from just a boob-squeeze? I was just getting started."

He picked her up and pinned her against the window, her breasts pushed on the cold glass.

"Now tell me.." he whispered, while rubbing her wet folds against his hot tip, "...what is it that you desire?"

Hinata bit her lip, making moans instead of words.

"Ahh-I..w-w-want..Ohh.."

"Say it."

He shoved some tip inside and pulled it back out.

"I-I want Naruto!"

HUH?

Sasuke jolted upwards from his desk, feeling pain from the back of his head. He was about to grab the person responcible and sock his face in, but he turned to realize it was his own teacher, Kakashi-Sensei. Sasuke looked around the empty classroom, wondering where his classmates were.

"Sasuke, you've been out for the last two classes. Have you been getting any sleep?"

Sasuke sat back in his chair, looking up blankly at his teacher._ A Fucking Dream._

"I've been fine."

Kakashi knew he wasn't going anywhere with Sasuke, so he threw his hands up and walked to the front of the room, toward the window.

"Well, you better get going. You're late for Gym."

Sasuke huffed, before grabbing his bag and walking on out. Kakashi kept staring out the window, thinking.

"Jealousy gets the best out of him."

* * *

Sasuke was in deep thought. He couldnt get that dream out of his head, that feeling of pain when he saw Hinata with Naruto. He volunteered to take the Gym Supplies back to the Storage Room, to buy more time of thought instead of going to his next class. He kept walking till he heard giggling. Her giggling. He looked up to see Naruto holding Hinata from behind, whispering in her ear. She just kept smiling, trying to tug away from his hold, for she too was holding Gym Items.

Sasuke groaned, _'What the fuck... Can't they do this when I'm NOT around?'_ He was getting tired of their affection.

"Hoy, **Move it.**"

The couple stopped their gooey-love scene and Naruto said goodbye. Sasuke went in the Storage Room, along with Hinata. The two were silent, they didn't know what to say to the other. Hinata gave up, and decided to go back to class, slipping away once again.

"Wait, Hinata."

She hesitated, standing by the door way, before turning around to see his concerned face.

"Close the door, we need to talk."

"T-talk?"

Hinata looked outside before closing the door. She stayed where she was, keeping her distance. Her eyes stared at him like he was going to do something. She was curious.

Sasuke spoke, "What are you thinking."

Hinata grew puzzled, "Huh? What-"

"Why the hell are you with Naruto?"

Hinata frowned, "Why do you care?"

"Because he doesn't deserve you!"

"Oh really? What gives you the right to tell me?"

Sasuke stepped closer, Hinata backed up. She was now against the wall.

They both stared at eachother, "Do you really want to find out?"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She was squeakling for him to stop, only getting his tounge shoved in her mouth as a responce. She managed to push him away and slap him, her eyes blurred with tears.

"Stop... Don't treat me as your toy..."

Hinata ran out of the storage room, as Sasuke watched her go.

_It's a chase scene, **again.**_

Sasuke squatted and rubbed his hair, head bowed down. After a few moments of silence, he stood up and punched the wall, leaving a metal dent. He didn't

know how to communicate with her anymore... But did he ever know in the first place?

"Dammit!"

Meanwhile, Hinata hid behind the dumpster, a few yards away. Her mouth was covered, hiding her muffled tears. She sunk down low and sat, thinking. Thinking about Sasuke, about Naruto, about all that's been going on. All that she's been regretting.

* * *

Again, _deepest apologies_ for such a short chapter. It's been stuck in my Notes for a long time, and you guys deserve another chapter.


End file.
